Danny Wheeler
Daniel "Danny" Mellencamp Wheeler (born October 29, 1987) is the brother of Ben Wheeler, who, in his twenties, becomes a surprise uncle to a baby girl left on his doorstep by his brother's ex-girlfriend Angela. Danny, along with his mother Bonnie Wheeler, and Ben's close friends Tucker and Riley helps raise the baby. He is also a hockey player. He also owns The Bar On B, which he owns alongside his younger brother Ben. He is portrayed by Derek Theler. Character History Season 1 In the Pilot, Danny moves in with his brother Ben and his friend Tucker, after being traded from the Nashville Predators professional hockey team to the New York Rangers. Season 4 In What Happens In Vegas, The Wheeler family goes to Las Vegas. After a drunk night, Danny and Brad wake up married. Meanwhile, Bonnie wakes up handcuffed to a magician. Relationships Ben Wheeler Ben is Danny's brother and roommate. They both have competed for the heart of Riley over the seasons. Although Danny has always been in love with Riley and it breaks his heart to see her and his brother together, Danny always acts in their best interests and tries to support their relationship in exchange for their happiness. He has grown to be a responsible loving dad. Riley Perrin Riley is Danny's best friend and wife. He has had a crush on her ever since they were kids but she doesn't know it. They were on the same lacrosse team and he wrote about her in his journal showing he has been in love with her since childhood. His feelings seem to have gone away for her after he started dating Amy. However, this could be questioned after the episode A Knight to Remember (episode 9 season 3), when Danny is elated when he thinks Riley is into him. Later in the episode even though Riley said that she's actually into Phillip; a British guy she met earlier Danny claimed that he won't give up on her and that he is her "knight in shining armor." And he was upset when Ben and Riley date in season 3. However in season 4, Riley breaks up with Ben for Danny. After Danny learns that Riley knew about his love for her but didn't say anything, he left Riley to spend the weekend with Robyn. In the second half of the season, Danny seems to have forgiven Riley for her actions. It was revealed in "Wheeler War" that Danny's feelings for Riley have not wavered despite their prior argument. In the season 4 finale Ben after finding out Danny and Riley both love each other decides that if he can't be with Riley he wants her to be happy with Danny. At the end of the episode while officiating Bonnie and Brad's wedding he talks about hi why Danny and Riley should be together and asks Danny what he is waiting for. Danny walks over and kisses Riley interrupting the wedding. Bonnie and Brad decide to wait to get married. But Danny decides that since everyone is already there they should get married and proposes to Riley ending the episode with her stunned. After shocking Riley, she pretends to not remember and faint. Although she knew and thought she was not ready. Danny then talks to Riley and asks her to "Marry Me...Someday". After that their relationship is steady. But then after Ben wants to date Sam he urges Danny to move in with Riley. Riley and Danny break up though. The fight for two months, but later make up and get back together. At the end of season 5 Riley reveals she is pregnant with his child. In season 6 episode 8, Danny and Riley get married. Tucker Dobbs Tucker is Danny's friend and roommate. They help Ben take care of Emma. Tucker knows that Danny has a crush on Riley but keeps it a secret and avoids letting Riley find out. Bonnie Wheeler Bonnie is Danny's extravagant and over-dramatic mom who lives across the street from him. It is often stated that Bonnie thinks of Danny as her favorite child. Ray Wheeler Ray is Danny's gay father who divorced his mother when he was 24. Ray now lives in Florida with his boyfriend, Steve. Emma Wheeler Emma is Danny's niece. Danny is a very fun uncle who teaches her tricks at times. Danny can also be protective of her as seen in "Flirty Dancing" Danny is seen teaching Emma how to dance and saying the guy always leads and if the guy's hand slips any lower that her back Danny said to call him so he can break the guys hand. Dr. Amy Shaw Amy was Danny's girlfriend. He met her when we went through therapy with her but they eventually starting dating soon after that. He thought that Amy was pregnant but it ended up being a misunderstanding. After seeing signs that Danny still had a crush on Riley, Amy breaks up with him. Robyn Robyn is Danny's most recent ex-girlfriend. They meet through Riley and started off as just rebounds for each other but then soon began a relationship. Their relationship was put into jeopardy when Riley started having feelings for Danny, but Danny ultimately chooses Robyn over her. This puts a big hole in Robyn and Riley's friendship, when Robyn tells Riley to "back off". Danny breaks up with Robyn at the beginning of Season 4 after he meets Ashley, a hockey fan-girl of his. Trivia *He has loved Riley since they were kids. *He has a lucky jersey. *He was 14 pounds when he was born. *Bonnie says that Danny messed up her body when she was pregnant with him. *Danny's jersey number is 23. *Danny's full name is Daniel Mellencamp Wheeler. *He bought the bar that Ben works at. *He proposed to Riley in It's a Nice Day for a Wheeler Wedding. *In high school, Danny slept with Sam and Riley found out. *In the episode You Cruise, You Lose it's revealed by Bonnie that Danny has an unnamed sister in Phoenix. *He is afraid of clowns. Gallery To view the gallery for Danny Wheeler, click here. References This page uses material from the "Danny Wheeler" article on the Baby Daddy wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Baby Daddy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Relationships Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6